Espionage Lovers
by 3xdefined
Summary: Edward and Jasper are both spies for opposing sides. They are the best of the best. But when mutual affection begins to blur the lines of their should-be hate based relationship, what will happen to their love lives and more importantly, their jobs? SLASH
1. A Chance Meet with Agent Tantalizer

**Okay so this is my first Slash, be nice. It's gonna be short. Obviously, I do not own the characters they are Stephanie's blah blah blah, we all know. Anyway here it is, my bright, shiny new fic. **

**EPOV**

I ran a hand absently through my hair, taking a deep breath. That had not gone according to plan. But I was successful, that was all that mattered to me, and to my boss. I took to the staircase, running down the cement stairs and talking into my watch all at the same time.

"Jake get the car started, I'll be there in five," I commanded through the tiny microphone. His voice sounded in my ear piece.

"Did you get it?" He asked, I could hear tires skid in the background.

"Of course I got it, do you think I'd be in such a goddamned hurry if I hadn't?" I asked sharply, I was still on edge. They could still pop up at any moment, the other side, and that would be most inconvenient.

As I reached the end of the stairs and hit a corridor, I slowed my tread to a casual glide, not wanting to attract any attention. I felt uneasy, this hadn't been a simple mission, but it was too calm, too normal. My teeth were set on edge as I scanned the hallway for any black suits. I absentmindedly pulled the envelope closer to me inside my jacket, feeling the cold metal of my gun as reassurance.

I was almost out, the hotel lobby could be seen and the idle chatter of the wealthy could be heard amongst ringing bells and honking limousines. Jake pulled up in the SUV, but he couldn't see me because of the angle of the hallway. I was a meager six steps away from the marble flooring of success when _he_ stepped out from an alcove that held the dish carts.

I walked forward, my eyes trained on the door, my stride never stopping. As we passed each other, both of our heads turn and met equal, icy stares of hatred.

_He _was the mystery agent, who always seemed to be in my way. As far as espionage went, I was the best, but this golden-haired man was always one step ahead of me and my plans. I swiveled and was facing backward, he neared close to me until we were almost chest to chest.

"I believe that belongs to me," he said in that tone of warmed honey. His breath was minty and his scent was of spiced cinnamon and musk. He made a grab at the envelope but I easily avoided him, spinning away. He made another grab at me and this time I seized his hand, bending his wrist. He somehow maneuvered my own arm behind my back, I swept my right leg across the back of his, and we were both on the floor.

We wrestled, mercilessly kicking and punching at each other until he had me pinned with my face on the ground.

"You are good, but I am better, don't forget that. Hand over the envelope," he commanded, even through his pants his voice was sultry, not caustic. I had to force myself to keep my knees from weakening.

"Never," I said simply, and threw him off me. He tumbled head over heels and I pinned his arms on the ground. He curled his lip in anger, his perfectly rosy, cupid's bow lips, his hair was splayed behind him and his cheeks were flushed, he was heaving from exertion and he looked absolutely I shook off the thoughts. I regretted having to do it, but I took the butt of the gun that I had finally dug out of my pocket and hit him in the head with one foul blow. I got off him and noticed vaguely that he was wearing a necklace, a silver bird pendant with a ruby in its mouth on a matching silver chain. Curious.

I brushed myself off, put my hands in my pockets, and strode out into the lobby with ease. I made sure to smile at anyone who caught my eye, reputation was important, and I exited through the revolving doors to where Jake was waiting.

He was not as formal as I was, seeing as only one of us need go under cover. In jeans, a hoddie, and a grey ski cap he looked like he was a video-game nerd rather than an esteemed technological director. Without a word, he took off, spinning our tires and leaving skids on the pavement. I calmed my breathing and tried not to think about the blonde agent inside, his face bruised by the blunt of my gun.

"So you did get it?" Jake asked. I simply pulled the envelope out of my pocket and turned to liquid in the seat. Jake nodded in approval and we went straight to headquarters.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I made it in and out of headquarters in enough time to sill make it to my sister's engagement party. I did not have time to change, but luckily, my suit was still in pretty good shape. I took my silver Volvo and drove as fast as other traffic permitted to make it to the last leg of the party.

When I got there many people had left, but my sister Rosalie was there in all her glory with her soon to be husband Emmett. None of my family knew of my true profession, they thought that I worked for a high-end law firm.

"Edward, you made it!" Alice, Rosalie's best friend, chimed as she came over, hugged me, and left two lipstick smudges on either cheek.

"Nice to see you Alice," I greeted. My sister's eyes were on me, they were smoldering in distaste at my being late. I move around Alice and made my way to them with my present. It was the receipt for the crystal chandelier that I'd bought for their entryway that I had placed inside a card. The brand new house that Rosalie and Emmett had just bought was grand enough to accommodate such gifts.

"You are something, Edward," Rosalie said, hatred spilling into her voice. I knew she was just being dramatic. It was nothing different than when we were growing up and I messed something of hers up and she cried, claiming that it was her favorite possession every time.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up at work," I said, wincing at the bruises I felt forming on my ribs.

"Having trouble crunching those numbers, Eddie?" Emmett jested. I swallowed hard when he slapped me hard on the back. "Yeah, them'll get ya," he said. Emmett worked for the Seattle Police Department and therefore considered himself a hotshot, invincible some may say. However, he would probably last ten minutes in my line of work. The man was like a Bull in a China Shop.

"Right, balancing the books and all that," I muttered. Rosalie accepted my gift begrudgingly until she opened it and realized what I'd gotten her. She then proceeded to hug me and inform me that I was her favorite brother, regardless that I was her only brother. Rosalie had a tendency to be a bit materialistic. Considering that she was a world-renowned model, it didn't surprise anyone, me included. Rosalie's money paid for her and Emmett's new house after all.

I stayed and chatted with the remaining guests, worked my charm and all that Jazz. There was one couple in particular that I could not stand, and had no idea why they were friends with Rosalie. Bella and Mike. First, it was obvious that Bella had a crush on me, and every time she met my gaze, her cheeks would turn bright red, consequently throwing my mind back to the blonde agent with the flushed cheeks. I was appalled at the way she batted her eyelashes and stood with her breasts displayed in a 'come hither' fashion. I was gay, though not openly, and her advances did nothing but make me want to lose it.

Mike on the other hand, was completely oblivious. He owned a sports retail shop on the corner and he wanted to talk to me about possibly coming in and evaluating his equity. I had no idea what that entailed, it was just my cover. So somewhere in between bullshitting Mike into believing I knew what I was talking about, and simultaneously being backed into a corner by Bella's advancing physique, I made my escape.

I said goodnight to Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice and exited as quickly as I could. After the long day, it was all I could do to pry my eyes open long enough to get home and flop myself down in my bed.

As I lay in the dark, the blonde agent's cornflower blue eyes haunted me. He was a beacon of forbidden beauty, a golden-haloed angel of destruction, a gun-slinging god that emanated confidence and utter sensuality…after a while I ran out of epithets. I fell asleep, and dreamt of seas of cornflowers the smell of spiced cinnamon on the breeze.

**So, how was it? PLEASE let me know what you think. Should I continue? If I get a good response, I definitely will, but tell me if it's not worth your time. Thanks for reading.**

**())(() Love,**

** Clarity**


	2. Agent Cullen's Backseat

**Wow guys, I got a really nice response to the first chapter. So I've decided to continue for a while. But I need a Beta. Any offers? **

**I don't own Twilight and I don't wish I did, I just like to play with the characters is all. X)**

**JPOV**

"Is he going to come around any time soon? Because I've got a shit ton of work that I need to get done,"

"Yes, if you'll just give me a minute…"

"I don't have a minute! If you can't-"

"Shh! He's waking up,"

_What the fuck? Did I get hit with a truck again? My head…_

"Agent Hawthorne," A deep voice cut through my inner monologue.

"Who the fuck is Agent Hawthorne?" I grumbled, but shortly after realize that it was me. Well, my alias anyway. My name was Jasper Hale, but for the sake of my identity I had been given the alias of Gabriel Hawthorne. I fucking hated the name, but there was little choice for me in the matter.

"What is wrong with him? Does he have amnesia?" The yet unidentified person asked. I turned over slowly, squinting against the bright light, to see my director, Aro.

"He shouldn't have sustained that amount of head trauma," The person who I now identified as a doctor said. The sounds and smells of a hospital flooded over me as my post-unconsciousness fog lifted.

"No, I'm fine. I apologize Mr. Aro," I managed to say, even though my throat felt like I'd swallowed a cactus whole. I put my arm over my eyes to shield them from the bright light.

"Did you get the envelope?" Aro asked me stringently. _Obviously his concern for my well being was so extreme that he made this rare personal appearance on my behalf._ I smirked at my own inner sarcasm which made me wonder how severe my head injuries were.

"No," I croaked, still not moving my arm from my eyes.

"Goddamn it Hawthorne! Get that envelope, and get it ASAP! No more flying solo either, I thought you could handle it but obviously I was gravely mistaken. You utilize the resources I've provided you with, namely Agent Greene," Aro commanded sharply. He was a man greatly feared by many, but I was not one of them.

"Cullen has it," I said simply. I could only imagine the Director's face when he heard that. We had been tracking Agent Cullen for months now, and he was one slippery snake. Like all good spies, he had a few identities, but we were able to discern his true one. He was the biggest force that our company has ever reckoned with. Most of Cullen's Agency consisted of complete morons and clueless, no better than cops- agents. But, Cullen was top dog, and it was apparent why.

"Get it back. Or else," Aro concluded, his voice teeming with rage. Then he left, his leather shoes barely audible as he strode down the hallway. I felt bad for any soul he came in contact with from now until we got back his envelope.

After that I was informed that I was supposed to stay in the Company Hospital, conveniently located underground, all night for surveillance. I told them I would, but it was complete bullshit. As soon as the doctor left, I grabbed my briefcase, my jacket, my gun, and hightailed it out of there. Well, limped out of there may be more accurate. I had taken a nice beating; I was still woozy from getting the snot knocked out of me with the butt of a gun.

Goddamn that Cullen. Him and that damned smirk of his, waltzing down the hallway, thinking he would get away with stealing from my hotel room. His composure reset, and his hand in his pocket, he looked like nothing less than a movie star or fucking tux model. The tux was a little cliché, but he looked hot. Hot and dangerous. Regardless, had to stop him.

When I had him pinned on the floor, I couldn't help but imagine a less violent sort of struggle where he still ended up underneath me… that was the only reason he got me pinned. Jasper Hale was never so easily pinned. I looked up at him, his eyes were wild and triumphant, his chest was heaving from exertion, his mouth pulled into a smirk that I wanted to punch off his ignorant face, and his hair was as wild as open flame. I couldn't ever remember seeing him with his hair slicked back. Then he took the gun from his pocket, flipped it over in his hand expertly, and smashed my lights out with the back of it.

_Why didn't he kill me?_

The question floated into my mind. Any other Agent would have simply offed me right then and there. I was there, I was unprotected, we were covered…so why didn't he? I would have killed him given a chance like that, wouldn't I?

I shook those type of thoughts away. I resolved that when the time came, and the envelope was secure, I would kill Cullen and get him and his stupid smirk out of my head forever. But it couldn't be done without help. I dialed my contact, Marie Greene, to set up surveillance on Cullen.

I pulled out my phone and dialed quickly, shoving my earpiece in as I exited the Headquarters.

"Yes?" Came her voice on the other end, feminine and softly questioning. She wasn't alone. Usually she greeted me with a more…abrasive tone.

"Greene, can you get surveillance on Cullen?" I asked in a terse whisper, my throat still felt like sandpaper.

"No problem, he should be here any minute," She replied softly.

"Thanks," I said, and hung up the phone. With my jacket slung over my shoulder, I checked into a new hotel under a new name, and took my equipment upstairs.

I set up my laptop and got Greene back on the phone. I could hear everything she did through her earpiece, but I knew she wouldn't reply if I talked to her. She had a small camera on her somewhere because on the screen, the image of a party came into view. A fairly upscale party at that. People were in cocktail dresses and button-up shirts. She was facing the door and sure enough, Cullen walked in. But he looked different, worse for wear perhaps. That instilled a little pride in me, knowing I'd kicked his ass as royally as he kicked mine.

"Edward, you made it!" she squealed. She ran over to Edward and the image bounced, but I saw as she placed two kisses on either of his cheeks. She fussed with his tie and suit jacket, appearing to be primping him, but clipped the tiny camera to the front of his suit jacket discreetely.

"Nice job Greene," I said through the microphone, she heard me, but didn't say anything as she went on babbling about something to another party guest. The camera now showed Cullen's movement.

I sat on the other end of the camera, listening to Cullen talk and move about, charming the snot out of anyone he came in contact with. His voice was subdueing, tantalizing, and his movement was always swift and meaningful. There was nothing idle about him, making it obvious to me that he still was carrying the envelope. He didn't want to leave it alone somewhere. Smart boy. But he was an obvious expert at farce and disguise. He played the part of an upstanding professional well. According to his mindless droning to a particularly annoying man about equity, he was knowledgeable on the subject. Of course, I didn't know anything about mortgage.

Rather abruptly, Cullen left his conversation and bade his fellow party-goers a good night. He hugged an attractive woman in a bright red dress before leaving, I assumed it was his sister seeing as her arm was wrapped around the waist of a huge bear of a man.

"Greene, Cullen is leaving, follow him," I urged.

"What? He's leaving? By the time I get out there-" the transmission cut off. It sounded as if someone stepped on her Microphone. I cursed and slammed my fist on the table. I pulled out a notepad to take notes on where Cullen was going, but he took off his jacket and folded it in half. All I could see was the stitching of an expensive polyester jacket.

I heard as Cullen pulled up to god knows where and parked the car, leaving the jacket in the backseat. Obviously Greene hadn't followed him and the trail officially went cold. It seemed that planting Greene into Cullen's life hadn't had the desired effect.

I pushed myself away from the table and laced my fingers behind my head. It wasn't long before I decided enough was enough and I got myself to bed. My head was still throbbing and I had a shiner like none other. Before I drifted off I thought about the party. Cullen was a very interesting and obviously intelligent person, but more than that, he was goodhearted. In this profession finding someone who took time to attend an engagement party and entertain the locals was hard to come by. He was kind and patient with everyone, and seemed to genuinely care. I seemed to have a new admiration for Cullen, even if I hated his guts and was going to kill him.

I was going to kill him…

Those thoughts seemed halfhearted. I began to ask myself why he deserved to die.

_Because he has what you want._

For the first time I fell asleep asking myself if that justification was enough.

**So, who is Jasper's accomplice? I'm sure you can guess. Thanks to a fabulous reviewer for the idea, you rock ;D Well was it any good? Let me know what you think and it will make me immensely happy! I'm not sure when the next one will but up but reviews will probably encourage faster updates.**

**~(3)~ Love,**

** Clarity **


	3. Tall, Dark, and Dreamy

**I do not own Twilight, or the Characters, and I'm not Stephanie, I don't think she'd imagine her boys as gay spies. XD**

JPOV

I was woken out of a death-like sleep by the obnoxiously loud ringing of my cell phone. I cursed myself for setting the volume so damn loud, even though I knew it was for good reason. Once, I was knocked out and the obnoxious ringing was the only thing to rouse me fast enough to save my life.

"Hello?" I mumbled and cleared my throat. I wasn't a morning person by any means, and considering that I'd just lost my lead on Cullen, I wasn't in the mood to please anyone.

"Hi Gabe, it's Angie," I rolled my eyes. Aro's secretary Angela was both too chipper, and too innocent for my liking. She wore neck-high sweaters all the time with these wire-rimmed glasses and her hair in these hideous scrunchie things.

"What does he want?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. If all Aro wanted was to bitch at me, then I wasn't going to stay on the phone while he did so. I'd at least mute it and go take a shower.

"Well he wants you down here in approximately fifteen minutes, okay?" she asked way too nicely. I could hear the clicking of the keyboard as she typed something and she'd officially succeeded in ruining my day.

"Sure, fine, bye," I said, and hung up. I was probably about to get kicked off the mission. Probably the most important mission of my career and I was going to be pushed aside for the muscle-headed bullet jockeys to go and shoot up Cullen's apartment complex in hopes of assassinating him with luck.

I sighed and decided to skip the shower. As far as I was concerned, I was on death row. No one simply 'got fired' from my profession, unless the fire came out of a highly advanced weapon of mass destruction. I didn't exactly feel the need to appear put together as I faced my eminent doom.

I loaded up my weapons, strapping my guns into all their properly concealed holsters, more out of force of habit than anything, and slammed the door to the hotel I was working out of. I vaguely hoped that I would return to this room later.

It was an unfortunately familiar sensation; the walking into the HQ expecting to be killed on-spot by the director. I didn't exactly have a clean track record. I didn't oblige people, and playing into someone else's hand wasn't my style. I did what I was told when it best suited me and my mission, not protocol, or decency, or morality bullshit. That had landed me in the hotseat more than once in my life. But, this could very well be it, the end, just like last time could have been it, or the time before. Frankly, I never knew when the rug would be jerked out from under me and send me sprawling to the floor.

I finally passed through the numerous security checks with oiled and armed security guards who knew me well enough to let me step through the metal detectors and leave after they went off. They learned the first few times that I had too much metal for them to find without a VERY thorough examination.

I didn't knock or pause at the once intimidating office door with DIRECTOR ARO inscribed into it so conventionally. I waltzed in, planted myself in a black leather chair, and waited for Aro to get off the phone.

"Mhmm, alright… absolutely not. Yes. Okay…Okay goodbye, yes…goodbye sir." Aro said, in a tone less caustic than usual. The Big Boss must have captured his ear for a while because other than with the boss, Aro was never the type to be manipulated, or remotely civil, to anyone.

"Whitlock, you have really, really, really gotten yourself in deep. Do I need to stress to you, again, the importance of this mission? We NEED to knock out Cullen. Do you understand? He is the last remaining threat to us that is worth worrying about. Then we're in the clear. That envelope needs to be returned, and Cullen is to be taken out. Or it's your life," Aro pulled out a fresh-cleaned gun from his pocket and cocked it. "That is going to be taken," he finished somberly. It was odd, usually his voice would have risen three decibels louder by now.

"I know," I said flippantly. Respect for authority was extremely overrated.

"We're going to take a new approach. You are going undercover again. Using the information that Greene has gotten over the past few months, you are going to get close to him, become friends. Then when he is sure that you are to be trusted, you steal the envelope and we send in the gun-slingers. You don't even have to get your hands wet," Aro offered.

"Sounds fine to me," I replied, completely taken aback and yet pleasantly surprised at the outcome of the meeting. My mind strayed to Cullen, the firey look in his eyes that matched his firey hair. No I wouldn't mind getting close to him at all.

"You will keep your alias as Gabriel Hawthorne since we have all your documents ready. Make sure you keep nothing with your given name on you, because you know he will be checking your identity at any given chance. Cullen is observant and very good at what he does, so please," Aro's eyes seemed pleading. The Big Boss must have threatened Aro with something, it wouldn't make sense otherwise. "Don't fuck this one up." He finished and the air was more stifling that it ever had been when I had stood in his office before. Aro's face was calm and serious, not enraged, and it gave me this uneasy sense that if I messed this up, the whole company would be eliminated.

"I'll try," I answered after the long, awkward pause. Aro only nodded and dismissed me with a gesture. I furrowed my brows and walked out, wondering how I'd been spared even the monotonous yelling fit that probably deserved.

In the end, though, I took it for what it was and got back to the front desk satisfied with the turnout.

"Hi Gabe, how'd it go?" Angela asked me as she filed her nails nonchalantly.

"…Good. Acutally." I said, sounding as surprised as I was.

"Hm, that's different. I hope the boss is okay…anyway, Agent Greene is here for you. You need to be briefed on your next assignment…now actually. Good luck," she said, and handed me a key-card. I frowned and snatched it from her hands. Today was going to be fucking unbearably long.

I slid the card into the adjacent wall and it revealed a metal elevator that I stepped in as soon as it opened and was immediately whisked up to the briefing floor, the above ground section of the building. The interesting thing about that elevator was depending on which card you had, you were taken to the exact room you needed. It helped that the elevator slid horizontally as well as vertically too.

I got off and Agent Greene was there waiting for me. She was in a black blazer with one button at the waist, a scandalously low red top, and a pencil skirt that hugged her hips and legs wonderfully. I could appreciate the outfit, but I wished I could appreciate the curves and muscle.

"Hi," she greeted, with a cherry-red outlined smile. It was sheepish though. It was mostly her fault that Cullen got away, if she hadn't been so careless with the cameras and microphones then we would already have him.

I didn't answer her but crossed my arms instead.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted, okay?" She asked. I remained silent. We'd been working together for nearly six years and she knew that I could hold a grudge. She gave up apologizing and got to the mission.

"Your target is one Edward Cullen, that is his real name but he goes by others that all have the initials E.C. He is twenty-four years old, 6'2", green eyes, red hair-"

"What is this, a blind date?" I asked scowling. I already knew all of this.

"Shut up," she said as she slid another card into a glass elevator. This one only went up though. We got in and took it to a conference room, huge but deserted, and I took a seat. She flipped on the projector and Cullen's face popped up. He was dressed up for the evening, his hair had some sort of cream it it but it was unruly. He had a sly smile on his lips and in the reflection of his irises I saw a shadow with a gun.

"Okay this is Cullen's sister, Rosalie, she is an internationally acclaimed model. Cullen and his sister are pretty close, and he visits her frequently," A picture of Rosalie Cullen popped up, it was actually a picture of a billboard sporting her lean, nearly naked, frame. "This is her husband Emmett McCarty," Greene said, and the slide flipped to a brawny-looking but very attractive man with curly, short brown locks and sparking brown eyes. He just looked all around happy, and it was obviously a candid photo.

"Cullen does not like McCarty, he's told me this several times. McCarty is a Seattle cop with a brain the size of a walnut. He poses no threat. And this," Greene pulled up another photo of a young looking boy with tanned skin and long black hair in a grey knit ski-cap. "Is Cullen's partner in Justice. Along with being technologically savvy and very capable of hacking into any mainframe in the world, he is a skilled fighter and clever, but not as slippery as Cullen. His name is Jacob Black, but I doubt you'll ever even hear his name mentioned in conversation."

So Cullen's assistant would probably have to get taken out first, otherwise he might pose a threat after Cullen was dead.

"Cullen works almost every day but on his days off you can find him at this café," an image showed up on the screen. "He is a piano freak, and is musically talented himself. I also have conformation from his sister that Cullen is gay, so, turn on the charm my friend," Greene said, smacking my shoulder. Her eyes were filled with amusement, probably assuming that I was completely straight and flirting with a guy would be a challenge. I put on my disappointed face and rolled my eyes.

"Cullen's already gotten a good look at me, he might recognize me unless you have a really kick-ass disguise," I said, remembering how Aro warned me that Cullen was ultra observant.

"Well, I think it's time that you kiss your golden locks goodbye, Hawthorne. And your baby blues. Since Cullen is used to being able to read people so easily and manipulate them into doing whatever he wants, we'll give him a challenge. He won't be able to resist tall, dark, handsome, _and_ mysterious. I'm thinking something…dark," Greene smiled mischievously and pulled black hair dye from her purse.

"Is it going to wash out?" I whined.

"No, but if you want, I'll dye it back to blonde when we're done." Greene offered. I didn't answer, but put my forehead down on the table. I was then taken to the next room where I was dyed, scrubbed, spray-tanned, and contacted. The gave me these ridiculous straight-legged jeans and Doc Martins along with a frickin pea coat. It wasn't my style to say the least, but apparently it would be good Cullen bait. They handed me a suitcase full of these awkward clothes and a messenger bag full of art shit.

I hated that these people were able to dig up my past. Knowing that I originally went to college for art, they knew that I'd be able to pull off the art-student charade. I was eighteen then, young and easily persuaded, I made some dire mistakes that landed me working for the Company from now, at age twenty five, until I was dead.

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt like I was sinking. Black hair, grey eyes, awkward dress-code, it was as if I'd stepped into a time machine. I didn't want to remember my teenage years, they were not good memories to be dredged up every time I looked at myself in the mirror.

I swallowed the emotions though and looked to Greene for my final instructions.

"Here are your documents. I'll be around Rosalie so we'll run into each other from time to time. I'll try and set up as many chances for you and I to reconvene as possible and give you what Intel I can recover. Good luck," Greene said, and handed me the new leather wallet. I took it and sighed. "He's at the YellowNote Café," she said, and walked away. It was time to implant myself into the life of one Edward Cullen.

**Okay, I know this chapter isn't the best, and well, it's been a while since I've updated. But the next one is coming really soon, and Jasper and Edward finally meet. What is gonna happen next I wonder? Is Edward gonna fall head over heels?**

**I'm open to suggestions and ideas, but not flames. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~(3)~ Clarity**


	4. Covert and Concerto

**Wow, the amazing reviews blew my mind. I can't even describe how wonderful I feel when you guys review XD you're the best. **

**Random Question: Do you guys also HATE HATE HATE it when people put ' your' instead of 'you're' the the 'you're odd' context? I do. I really do. **

**Anyway, next chapter, the big meeting. What will happen? Well…I already know and some of you already figured it out. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight's Plot or Twilight's Characters. But really, Stephanie should loan them out for hourly charges, I'd rent 'em.**

EPOV

It was odd, I woke up peacefully for once. No explosions, phone calls, or annoyingly high-pitched alarm clocks jolted me out of my sleep. Nothing but sunshine and the clamoring sound of mid-morning traffic. It could only mean one thing…I had a day off.

I took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled. Coffee? I didn't start any coffee, but I could hear it percolating downstairs. I threw off the bed sheets in a hurry and grabbed the gun off the nightstand. Lightly making my way downstairs I peeked around the corner with my back against the wall. The familiar feeling of adrenaline rush took over and my brain went into business mode. I wasted no more time, I rounded the corner and pointed the gun right at my intruder.

"Freeze! Hands where I can…" I stopped yelling and looked at my intruder.

"Ah!" he yelled, jumping back against the counter.

"Riley?" I asked, deflating completely. My arms sagged down to my sides and I threw the gun on the table. Riley, however, was trembling and heaving like a scared Parakeet.

"Ed-Edward, I was j-just, uh," He looked at me with spoon-sized eyes. I felt a pang of guilt. Riley was my neighbor and I'd given him a key to my apartment when I had to leave on an extended work trip so he could feed the dog and water the plants. But he took advantage of that privilege and popped in for surprise visits whenever he saw my car home at an unusual hour. He of course didn't know that this was only a flop-house to me and I kept all my valuable personal items, weapons, and documents in a more secure location.

"I'm sorry Riley, I didn't know you were coming over," I sighed.

"It's fine, I should have just been normal and knocked first. I just thought you could use some company. And a hand cleaning up," Riley said shyly, gesturing to the state of disorganization my place was in. He was really sweet and considerate and would never hurt a fly, not to mention attractive, and it was no secret that Riley had a huge crush on me. He was too innocent. He was way too trusting and kind, I knew exactly how he thought and operated. It came with the job of being a high-risk profiler, I could tell who just about anyone was just by staring at them for a few hours.

It was the sense of mystery that always got me. Ever since I was young I knew I wanted to be a spy. The smooth, intelligent, and shadow-like men on the TV with their gadgets and fancy cars fascinated me. I learned early on that everyone can't know everything there was to know, but being one of the few who did know was a rush beyond any other. If I knew a person's life story by listening to small talk, they left nothing to be desired. Which was why Riley hadn't gotten me in bed yet, despite his numerous attempts.

"Thank you Riley, really, and I'm sorry I freaked out earlier," I said, placing my head in my hands at the table.

"I understand Edward. I actually came to ask if you wanted to go out with the boys and I, or just you and I, if you…wanted to," his voice got more and more small and quiet as he asked.

"Well, I really don't get a day off very often and I was planning on just relaxing today. But hit me up again some other time, okay?" I was trying to spare his feelings, but I'd already had enough stress for the day.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you around Edward," Riley said awkwardly. I watched him walk out, looking sad and a little angry with himself. I shook my head as the door closed and poured myself a cup of coffee. I sat down on the sofa, hoping that I would be able to just sit there and not be interrupted again.

Later that afternoon, I decided to go to the café for a while and visit my piano. My sister had and in with the owner of the café and convinced him to let me store our late mothers, now my, piano there. Some of the fondest memories of my childhood were of my mother teaching me to play. So it was with that in mind that I took the long walk to the café.

The population was scarce inside at this time of day, and I was glad to see only a few people sipping coffee and attending to their own business. I scanned the room for exits and possible threats as brainless and automatically as usual, finding my footing on the tile, and listening for details in the background noise. I decided that I could let my guard down after a minute, and went to the back of the dimly-lit café to play.

My mind was set free as soon as I got myself in front of the ivory keys. A month's worth of pent-up frustration, stress, pain, and melodies stuck in my head poured out in a web of continuously changing harmony. My emotional side was usually tucked far behind my rational side, the logical side of me always dominated the sentimental, but for a while, I forgot about Agent Cullen and his guns, and became Edward again.

"You play very well," Came a voice from behind me. My back stiffened and my ears pricked. That was unmistakably the voice of Agent Tantalizer from the hotel, I would know that smooth, sultry, honeysuckle voice in a crowd of ten thousand. The one whose head I'd nearly bashed in. I turned around slowly, figuring he already had a gun at my head, but was surprised to see that he didn't. I was also very shocked to see the person this voice belonged to wasn't what I was expecting.

I couldn't help but stare in confusion for a moment because I could tell immediately that this was the same person from before. The tall, lanky frame and the perfectly plump, cupids-bow lips were a sure giveaway. But he'd dyed his hair, and his eyes were brown now. The sheen on them though, suggested that they were contact lenses. A brief flicker of nervousness came over him and I all at once realized what was going on.

Agent Angel-face was wearing a disguise, and he was trying to get information about me. Admittedly it was a fairly good disguise, even his posture was off, to anyone else he would seem a different person. It was the intense observational training that I'd gone through that foiled him. Not to mention in the many times we'd faced off, I'd memorized certain lines and curves that were now branded into my memory.

I almost reached down to pull my gun and arrest him on the spot, but then the idea struck me; What if I used his plan against him? If I pretended to fall for his scheme, I could get him to reveal some information about his organization, or even follow him while his guard is down. I choked down a smile of triumph and cunning and decided to act natural.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling at him confidently. I tried not to seem too cocky or he might suspect something.

He smiled back at me, visibly relieved that I hadn't caught him, took on a new air of confidence. "Yeah, Mozart is one of my favorite composers," He said. I couldn't resist,

"Actually, that was Chopin's Nocturne in C Sharp Minor," I commented. "But nice try," I said lightly. I didn't want to offend him, strangely. But his failure fazed him.

"You caught me, I'm not much of a classical person. But I know you have talent," He said. "and a remarkably pretty face," Admirable recovery.

"Hm, I don't think I've seen you here before. What's your name?" I asked, playing into his flirting. I got up from the piano bench.

"Gabriel," he said looking at me in the eyes. The slightest twitch in his left eye, barely perceptible, and his fingers moved. He was a good liar, but still lying. "Gabriel Hawthorne,"

"Fitting," I said, commenting on his name.

"Why's that?" He asked, genuinely confused.

I paused for a moment, debating weather or not to be too ostentatious. "Insert cheesy pickup line here," I said, raising my eyebrows. He laughed and it was hearty and light. A delightful noise.

"How about you? What's your name?" He asked after calming down. His eyes looked real now, he was losing his grip on the façade. This may prove easier than I thought.

"Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you," I said, and held out my hand. He took it and we shook hands rather firmly.

I won't say, as most clichés will, that there was a connection of electricity when our skin touched, but there was something. With 'Gabriel' there was something, some feeling, sensation, that was different and a left me with a peculiar tingling in my arm and visions of him and his flushed pink cheeks.

"So, Edward, can I get you a cup of coffee?" Gabriel asked me. I smirked and let my hand fall.

"It would be my pleasure," I said. I walked with him out into the belly of the café, thinking one simple thing to myself. Because of this hairbrained scheme of Gabriel's, I was now going to be the hero of the CIA. Yes, I thought, I am officially in.

**Okay, short, I know. But was it any good? And should I do Jasper's POV next chapter? **

**Thanks you guys for being so great and for reading. Lemme know what you think and I'll update soon.**

**~(3)~ Clarity**


	5. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**O.O Okay. I just want to apologize to those of you who actually read this because it's been a million years since I've updated. So I'm sorry, it's just life got in the way of my writing. **

**It was actually a friend of mine that got me to start fanfic-ing again. Said friend that sits next to me in English… **

**So here's another chapter. I don't own Twilight. If I did I'd have been on that movie set directing the damn things myself. **

JPOV

I showed up for my check-in at precisely 07:00 hours with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I saw agent Greene standing at the corner, red trench coat and dark sunglasses, pretending not to have seen me coming since three blocks ago. I stood next to her as nonchalantly as I could, putting a hand in the pocket of my acid-wash jeans. I put my cell phone to my ear and so did Agent Greene.

"Hello?" I said, looking anywhere but at Agent Greene. We couldn't be seen talking to each other in public just in case someone from the CIA was watching. Or worse, Agent Cullen.

"Hey how's it going?" Agent Greene replied in a completely different tone than usual.

"Uh huh, right I'm going to work. I have a meeting at two," I scanned the sidewalk as the people passed by or stopped to stand with us at the bus stop.

"Oh honey! You're engaged? I'm so happy for you," Greene replied, garnering some jealous looks from marriage-aged women standing with briefcases. I mentally warned her to keep it under control.

"Yes. This project is going to take some time but once we pitch to corporate then there's no doubt they'll like what we have. I already have the manager hook line and sinker, he loves me," I said, trying to get a clear message that I was most definitely in with Cullen.

"Oh of course I'll come with you later. You need your maid of honor to help pick out the dress!" That was her telling me she would be watching our every move. I had to remember not to get too comfortable.

"Oh shit, I forgot the files at home. I have to go get them. See you later," I said, and walked away from the bus stop. Agent Greene ended up waiting for the bus and getting on it until the next stop. During our discourse she discretely handed me a wire tap so she could hear all our conversations. My primary mission was to get back the envelope. But also dig up information about Cullen, find his weak spot so he could be eliminated.

Despite what I would have Agent Greene believe, it was going to be a lot harder than I thought to nail Cullen down. Even when we drank coffee together he was able to keep the conversation very benign. He was also a flawless liar. I almost believed every word he said because he was so sincere. I had to keep reminding myself he was a trained secret agent hell bent on killing me and foiling my employer. But it was hard.

He told me all about his fake life; how he just graduated from Washington U and planned on becoming a music teacher at one of the local high schools with teaching piano lessons as a side job. For some reason I could really see him doing that, if he wasn't a highly specialized human weapon. He painted me a picture of a nearly perfect life in which his parents lived in a quaint neighborhood in Port Angeles and his sister worked at a Law Firm. Both things I knew weren't true. His mother was dead, his father had been drunk since Cullen was six, and his sister was a widely known Model. But the way he executed these falsities made me question the manila file.

I told him about my fake life too, hoping I was nearly as good of a liar as Cullen. I told him I was an art student at college, my junior year. That my parents lived in Minnesota and my brother was in the Navy. He seemed to buy it, but I couldn't be sure if he actually believed me to be a regular civilian or not.

He asked to see some of my art, I obliged, opening my messenger bag with shaking hands. I had no idea what kind of art they stuffed my bag with and I wouldn't have much to say about it if he asked. To my horror they ended up digging my own art from college out of the back of my closet at home and planting it with me. I would bitch about them breaking and entering later.

Cullen thought he was sly when he took my wallet out of my pocket as I was fumbling with the buckles on my bag and checking my ID. I knew everything would check out and tried to stop myself from smirking as I scored a point against the cocky bastard. He slipped my wallet back in and started quizzing me about my artwork.

Looking at the art brought me back to a dark place, a place I kept hidden in the back of my closet for a reason. I remembered sketching all of those fallen angels and half-human portraits. My graphite skills were equal to my acrylic paint skills, but both were far better than my watercolor ability. I instantly felt the hatred come back, the insufficiency, the lack of true outlet for my pain. I self-critiqued out of habit as soon as I laid eyes on them, and expressed my distaste for each in turn. Either composition or color or even subject were brutally attacked . Cullen claimed no bearing on the subject and said he liked all of them equally, impressed by my skill.

After our little date, Cullen and I agreed to meet each other again. Two o'clock the next day at the same place. I wasn't too thrilled that Cullen would get the home field advantage but sucked it up anyway. I wanted to get down to the nitty gritty of it all. I would charm my way into Cullen's apartment and find the damn envelope, put a bullet in Cullen to save the Company money on bullet jockeys, and go after Cullen's little techno-bitch. Then I would be the legend of the Company, the one who put Cullen six feet under.

I arrived a little late. Being too meticulous could blow my cover. Traditionally I was a bit of a slob, before my training of course, so I decided to stay true to my inner angst-ridden teenaged self. I walked in and searched for Cullen and found him, looking sultry and seductive, in the far corner of the room. The best vantage point in the entire place. Classic.

*********************** Edward's POV*********************************

I made sure to wear red to my pseudo date with Agent Hawthorne. I was continually told that red was my color. Usually I couldn't care less about what color I was wearing on a given day. But today, it was pertinent to my situation. I needed to turn on the charm, completely desensitize Hawthorne and get him to spit out exactly what his Company was after in getting that envelope.

I arrived right on time, two o'clock, and waited for him in my usual seat in the back corner so I could watch as he walked in. Even though his fake ID's were some of the best I'd seen, they were still fake. I wanted to watch him take in his surroundings, watch his eye movements and his posture as he walked straight into a crowded place. My assumptions were proven correct as soon as he walked in. He scanned the room for exits, took inventory of the surroundings, and scanned for me in an even and purposeful manner. When we made eye contact a look of pure drool-laden awe crossed him but he shook it off. I was playing up my natural physical appeal. My sister was not the only one offered a modeling career.

He sat down, swinging his bag over the table and into the space next to him. He immediately got comfortable. That was good, we wanted him comfortable with the situation. If he thought that I was completely fooled by his façade then he would let his guard down indefinitely.

"Good afternoon, Gabriel. You look much like a vision from God today," I said as smoothly as possible. I had no shame when it came to my charm.

"Uh, thanks. You l-look great too," it was plain on his face he hoped I didn't notice the stammer. But I did and I absorbed the blush on his cheeks and the way he put his hand on the back of his neck when he was embarrassed.

We started with the mandatory small talk. I asked him about his day, his classes, trying to get him to trip up in his story just to get a reaction. This was successful when I asked him about the names of his professors. He was completely unprepared but came up with generic, somewhat credible answers after fumbling over his tongue for a while.

Somehow the conversation shifted to familiar territory, cars. Fast cars, something both of us worked with undoubtedly on a daily basis.

"There's nothing that can beat the get-up-and-go of a Ferrari, when you gotta peal out quick and get the hell out of dodge then that thing'll get you there," Hawthorne said. We were in the midst of a nearly heated debate on the subject. I couldn't help but notice the slight southern accent emerging, almost undetectable but present. This was more of Agent Tantalizer's true personality, not the undercover art-driven tortured soul. He had a hot temper, a colorful profanity-driven vocabulary, and a very stubborn tendency. And I enjoyed every moment of our arguing.

"I won't disagree with that, but over all you can't expect to be able to take sharp turns at high speeds in a Ferrari half as decent as a Lamborghini. The aerodynamics are almost twice as sufficient, " (A/N I I have no idea what I'm talking about)

"I'm tellin you, you're a damn fool if you think that a Lamborghini is the best getaway car," Hawthorne said, shaking his head and downing the last of his coffee in a motion reminiscent of taking shots.

"Alright, can we just agree that the best getaway car would be the batmobile and be done with it? " I asked, I earned a laugh for that. A real laugh too. I didn't count it as a victory but for some reason I got a warm feeling in my solar plexus when he looked at me in the eyes, smiling. I remembered that smile, slightly less malignant than the first time I'd seen it when we were rolling around on the ground, but beautiful nonetheless.

After our coffee we took a walk around in the shopping district and ended up walking on the beach. We discussed our favorite movies, music, literature, artists. We debated about politics, religion, and ethics. I found that we had a lot in common, but enough to disagree on to make our conversations invigorating and entertaining. I did not lie about anything we talked about, and I was positive neither did Hawthorne. There was no reason to lie about liking Audioslave and James Rollins. There was nothing that he could use against me. Beside the fact that one of my favorite movies was Breakfast Club.

By the time the sun went down, our pants were soaked and full of sand from pushing each other in the water. I suggested that he come back over to my apartment to dry off. Not the apartment I was currently staying at where the envelope was, of course. But another prepared location available for my use. He agreed, and I was prepared to use whatever means necessary to get him to tell me what I wanted to know.

I let him inside and rifled through the drawer for dry clothes. Generic clothing, jeans, white T-shirts, gray sweatpants, and black undergarments suitable for anyone needing to utilize the emergency space. There were women's clothing in an opposite dresser and dresses hanging up next to a tuxedo in the closet. I had to keep Hawthorne out of the bedroom to avoid him asking questions if he decided to snoop.

"Here," I said, handing him the clothing. "The bathroom is over there," I pointed at the door to a half bathroom. He looked disconcerted for a moment as he was thwarted in his evident plan to search the apartment for the envelope but complied.

While he was in the bathroom, I came up with my ingenious scheme to plant a fake envelope. I filled it with information about the search for Jimmy Hoffa from a stack of mission files kept locked in a safe inside a grandfather clock along with a few guns and a couple thousand dollars. I placed said envelope inside a kitchen drawer with a lock that could easily be picked in a few seconds if Hawthorne had any skill at all.

When said agent finally emerged from the bathroom, I took my leave to go change my own clothing and allowed him run of the apartment. I knew he would find the envelope and hoped it would be enough to get him cocky and reveal something to me without realizing it.

********************Jasper's POV*************************************

Cullen finally left me to my work. I immediately starting checking all surfaces for the envelope in case it was hidden in plain sight. I came up empty so I started check drawers, careful not to mess things up too much. I came to a locked drawer in the kitchen, seemingly out of the way and innocent. This would be the sort of place Cullen would hide the thing.

I got out my lock picks and started going to town while contacting Greene.

"I'm in Cullen's apartment, I think I've located the envelope. He's got it locked in a drawer, I just need a few more minutes…" I said, focusing as best I could on multitasking.

"Good, good. Just get the envelope and get out of there," Greene said, she sounded like she was by some body of water as there was a wooshing sound in the background.

"Not until I get a shot at Cullen," I said, and the drawer popped open in agreement. I grabbed the envelope and shoved it in my pants quickly when I heard Cullen's footsteps down the stairs.

"Hey, uh I just got a call from my roommate. He's stranded drunk somewhere so I'd better go pick him up," I said, trying to to sound too eager and giddy. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on, feeling the gun in my pocket. I was ready to use it.

"Really? That's a shame, do you need a ride? I've got my car here," Cullen offered, looking genuinely put-out.

"No it's fine, he's just a few blocks away. We'll just catch a cab," I replied, I tried to still my heart but it was clocking speeds over the legal limit. Cullen shrugged and followed me to the door. I stood with my back against it and prepared myself to do my worst.

Cullen stood close to me, his muscled chest outlined perfectly in the form-fitting shirt. His hair was unruly and luscious as always, and his green eyes were deep and soft, you could see the intelligence behind them.

I reached for the cocked gun, took a deep breath, leaned forward and…

Kissed him.

I do not know what higher power intervened, whether it was Jesus, Aphrodite, or Michael Jackson that somehow possessed me to kiss my mortal enemy. But I wanted to both praise them and damn them all at the same time. It was the best kiss of my life, full of passion and lust, heightened by the adrenaline and the proximity of such a dangerous man. Just like before, when we met in the hallway of the hotel when he imprinted himself on my mind. But this time, our lips locked, our tongues danced, and I was sucked in by everything that was Agent Cullen. He took control of me, my lust, my mind, my mission, and distorted it all. I did not know if I wanted to kill him or fuck him anymore. It was certainly one or the other. Only one thing I was certain of, Cullen reversed my whole strategy back onto me.

Cullen had me hook, line, and sinker.

**Ha ha ha, so things are heating up. Who do you like better? Agent Cullen or Agent Hawthorne? And should I continue switching POVs? Please let me know and give me any suggestions for the plot if you have any as well as constructive criticism.**

**Flames will be used to heat my water. Yay saving money. **

**Also I need someone to write a lemon for me. It wont be used for a while but I can't do it myself. I could give you credit or keep you anonymous. Thanks!**

**~(3)~ Clarity**


	6. Head Over Heels

**Aw you guys gave me an ego boost ^.^ I really needed it. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and added me I also figured out a really interesting direction to take the story in the end…so yeah. Suspense. I'm gonna be switching POVS throughout unless discouraged otherwise. **

**Just a warning, this story is winding down. I don't want to disenchant you but it wasn't meant to be a really super long story. Just a little blur on the glasspane of fanfic.**

**I don't own Twilight. But I'm thoroughly convinced that I have Edward, Gaara, Gerard Way and L Lawliet locked up underneath my bed for my personal enjoyment. If you know who all of those people are, I love you.**

**Onward and upward my friends.**

**Song for last chapter: You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring**

**************************** Edward's POV******************************

"_Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead…" –My Chemical Romance_

I saw him reach for the gun. I even expected him to. I had my own ready for the inevitable cold-blooded showdown. He was about to make his move and I prepared to pounce, but Hawthorne beat me to the punch. He pounced, but in a completely different way.

The kiss distracted me beyond reasonable coordination or logical thought. But only for a moment before I really collected what was going on. I don't know where the sudden bold move came from, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

But then I was conflicted.

My enemy, the one I was charged to extract information from and dispose of was completely vulnerable and exposed. I could take him and question him, even resort to torture if that was what it required, and get rid of him. That was textbook. That was logical.

Something about Hawthorne forced me to be illogical. To bend rules, to disobey my morals. Sinful, forbidden ecstasy was not usually my style. But it was his, and for the moment I had no problem indulging him. I took control of the situation flawlessly, confident that I had him reduced to a quivering mass of submissive lust by way of my not-so-honorably acquired skills before I let him go.

He looked at me with an expression beyond shocked: Plain mortified. I gave him a smirk and folded my arms. "Well that was a surprise," I said, playing it off as though I had no idea of the foreseen face-off.

Hawthorne cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'll warn you next time," he said, rubbing the back of his neck characteristically. He didn't say anything else, but opened the door and ran down the steps as though he'd committed a crime. I rolled my eyes and snickered at my victory.

Cullen 3, Hawthorne 0

*******************************Jasper's POV***********************************

I bolted. I completely made a fool out of myself by succumbing to Edward's incredible kissing skills, let him mold me like putty, and then ran to safety. It was like the complete reversal of our little encounter back at the hotel a few weeks ago. I was winning our wrestling match, I had him pinned and completely at my mercy. Until I let my guard down. Cullen was proving to be not only a match to me, but a superior. The thought nettled me to the bone.

But it didn't matter. My social well-being and my self esteem were secondary. I had the envelope. I was successful. I called Greene with my good news and she ordered me a car directly to Headquarters. I was going to be a fuckin hero.

During the ride my legs were bouncing up and down. I stared at the tan envelope, silently worshiping it. But I didn't dare open it, I wasn't allowed to sneak peeks at the Boss's business. For all I knew it was filled with some sort of raunchy photos from the Boss's whorehouse. Probably not. If it was important enough for Cullen to lay his life down for, then it was probably something big. Like presidential scandal big…

My thoughts wandered until we pulled into the underground garage and I was let into the bunker. The place was deserted this time of night. I wouldn't get the hero welcome I deserved. To be honest I pouted a bit.

"Hawthorne." I heard my name behind me and saw that I'd caught my boss just leaving. I was lucky I ran into him at all. He normally took three-day business trips or vacations on a regular basis.

"Aro I got it, that son of a bitch Cullen thought he was smarter than me. But I got the damn thing," I said. I couldn't control the victory fist pump that resulted from my rant.

Aro looked at me skeptically for a minute with raised eyebrows and an unimpressed expression. But he finally sighed and walked back over to me along with his bodyguard.

"Let's see it," Aro said, holding out his hand. I placed it there sweating bullets and ready for my congratulations and salary bonus.

"Hawthorne, is this some sort of joke?" Aro asked. My hopes took a dive off the Empire State building.

"What?" I asked.

"Jimmy Hoffa investigations from the early 1980s? That is not what is in that damn envelope. I swear to every higher power in existence that if you do not get your act together I will send you on a nice trip to the bottom of the pacific," his pitch dropped and I swear that his eyes glowed with fire as he looked into my eyes. I swallowed dryly.

As soon as I left, raw anger boiled up inside me. Did this mean that Cullen knew who I was? Or was I just mistaken and grabbed the wrong envelope?

I decided to keep my cover in place for the time being, act natural, and try to get the real envelope.

)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)Edward's POV(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(

For the next two weeks Jake and I were in Switzerland trying to disarm a potentially US- threatening machine. We went through three tons of TNT and lost two highly-trained agents. One of which I'd known since training. It was a hard two weeks.

But I came out on top.

A recurring pattern it seemed.

When I got back to the old grind I recieved somewhat of a reprieve for my efforts. I was stuck with mundane information-gathering missions or drug-cartel thwarts. No undercover. No extremely hostile environments. No beautiful men with slicked hair and shiny guns. My James Bond fantasies were severely in need of fulfilling. I was bored.

The one thing that did keep my mind occupied was Hawthorne. The stupid bastard really did not know how to quit. I admired that. So I kept him around, even though by now the envelope was safe in the hands of the CIA and there was no way that he was going to get to it.

It was only for my entertainment I kept him around, of course. I did not have many people that I could simply socialize with outside of work. And I liked to keep my professional life as its own being. Hawthorne was fun to play with, I liked to watch him squirm and second-guess himself. I pulled on his strings just enough to let him know I knew who he was, and then acted completely oblivious the next minute. It kept him on his toes.

Most days that I had off or got out of work early enough I would call him and we would meet at our usual place. With him, there was always something interesting to talk about, some new debate to be won, and a million ways to get him to blush or pout or get flustered.

After a while I stopped thinking of him as my enemy and I stopped thinking of him as information or entertainment. I did not hate him. In reality I never did, but the rivalry always boiled my blood and soiled my thought process. Hawthorne became a part of my life the way espionage had. Both were something consistent, demanding, enthralling, and utterly addictive. No, I no longer saw Hawthorne as an enemy, but as a friend. Someone who I knew would be there every time I called and would want my company as much as I wanted his. It had become clear he wanted my company when he gave up his alter ego in favor of his natural being. Id' never really had that before. It was a nice change.

Eventually we started going on real dates. I often managed to forget that Hawthorne was an agent and gave in to the bittersweet pull of romance. I wanted to charm him, but not the same way as before. Not to seduce him into giving me what I wanted. He was a beautiful soul, strong and fierce, but pure, and that was his appeal. I wanted to be with him at all moments of the day, to hear his voice on the phone whenever I could, to feel his lips and his body heat at the end of the day. I liked to hang out with him like my best friend, but also to share frozen time with him as my lover. Though we hadn't exactly gone all the way.

A few months later, when I realized that I never wanted to go a single day without him, and that I would gladly stand in front of a bullet for him, I knew that I loved him. And I hated myself for it. Even though thinking of him made me feel warm and smile like an idiot, even though I dreamed of us growing old together, I did not want to love him. We were on opposite sides. Forced enemies, fighting for an opposite cause.

And who did I really love? Gabriel Hawthorne? Or someone else whose name I did not even know? I loved the blonde agent, the one who looked like a earth-bound cherub. Who was he exactly?

In the end I had fallen in love with a lie. I fell in love with one who lied to me while I was lying to him. Now I had to lie to myself. Every day I told myself I did not love him.

That approach lasted no longer than fifteen minutes once in his presence.

Truth was, I was head over heels for Hawthorne.

*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(***(*(**(*(*Jasper's POV**(*(*(*(*(*(***(*(*(*(*(*(***(*(*(*(*(*(*

I didn't know what I was doing anymore. Was I still hoping for that envelope? Because that thing was probably long gone by now. Was I here because my boss wouldn't let me do anything until I found the damn thing? No. But that was a better reason than mine. My reason was that I was here, sitting in the YellowNote café again was to see Edward.

No he wasn't Cullen to me anymore. Edward was such a fitting name for him. I loved the way it fit on my tongue, I loved the way he embraced it as if the phonetics defined him.

I had long since given up on the envelope. After all the time I'd spent with Edward, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from him. Therefore I didn't try to. He was amazing in all senses of the word. He made me feel this connection that went beyond my hero-worship for him. In addition to being a awesome spy, he was a good person. He was a better spy than me, he was a better person than me. He was all around better than me. But he never made me feel that way. My entire life I had always been shoved down, told that I would have to work hard to ever amount to anything. So I did work hard, and I climbed my way to the top of an organization. Granted, it wasn't a real corporate organization like my grandfather dreamed of, but it was something. Edward did make me fight for his respect, but not because he thought he was better, because he assumed we were equals.

Being with him was so easy. Talking to him felt like I'd known him my whole life, and yet I knew that there was so much more about him to learn. Even though he eventually broke down and told me he lied about his family situation and explained his family history.

In reality his mother died when he was young and his father had been drunk ever since. His sister managed her emotions by immersing herself in drama and other people's issues, and then going on to be rich and successful. Edward took out his emotions on himself. He showed me the scars on his arms. But then he turned that anger into something useful and became one of the most important agents in the CIA.

I told him that both of my parents were dead and I was an only child. He did not tell me he was sorry, he only nodded and gave a half-smile that said all it needed to. He felt my pain, he identified with me, but did not waste words or tears on me.

So there I was, enjoying watching his figure walking in front of me slightly, trying to figure out what to do next. I did not want to lose him. But some day I would either be killed or reassigned. And he would have never even known my real name, or that I was a spy at all. I wondered how much of a shock he would be in when he found out. I wondered if he would be angry for me deceiving him.

The thought did not make me happy as it once would have. Seeing Edward's ego bruised was not first on my list anymore. Seeing him with that crooked smile was.

I did not want to live a lie anymore. I wanted to be with Edward, I knew I couldn't give him up. If I did then I would have to give espionage up too, and art, and everything else I loved because in truth nothing had more meaning to me than Edward. Not even being the best of them all, not even being a hero, not even all the money in the world. Because I loved him.

So it was almost six months after we had started seeing each other that I decided this had gone on long enough. My boss was breathing down my neck, threatening me, and if anything were to happen to me I did not want Edward to never know my real name. Because, truth be told, he knew everything else there was to know about me.

That night I was nervous as hell as I walked from the bus stop to Edward's apartment. He was expecting me, we were supposed to eat dinner that he was cooking and watch a movie. Something we'd often partaken in before. I trotted up the million flights of stairs and paused at the door, heaving breaths in and out, before opening it.

I was glad to see Edward. His whole aura was always calm, absorbing every little detail about everything, but content. His easiness usually spread onto me and ebbed my waves of temper or stress. Tonight, however, I was on edge with all my nerves. It did not escape Edward's sponge-eyes. He took in everything. It was only a matter of time before he asked me what was up.

That question came after we had dinner. Edward never cooked particularly fancy or frilly. He kept things simple but wonderful. This time he made barbeque chicken with redskin potatoes and corn. I had been slighted of a lot of home cooked meals as a kid, so I enjoyed every minute of it. I guess what tipped him off was my silence. I never shut up. I knew it and he knew it. And as soon as the dishes were put away my fate was balancing like a ruler on the tip of a pencil.

"Gabe, is there something wrong? You're being unusually tolerable," Edward joked, giving me a playful, crooked smile and sliding his arms around my waist. I couldn't look him in the eyes so I settled for the cream wall behind him.

"Uh, kinda. I mean, it's just something that I should prolly tell you…" I didn't know exactly how to get into this. I did meet his eyes and found the emerald spheres endless and knowing.

"What is it?" he asked without a stitch in his voice.

"Edward…I'm a spy. I met you on purpose that one day at the café and it was only to try to steal that envelope that you got for the CIA I kept meeting you hoping for information but then everything changed I started to actually like you and I couldn't even think about hurting you because-" He cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips. I sucked in a breath after not taking one for far too long.

"I know. I've known all along, Gabe. I recognized you as soon as you walked into the café as the blonde agent from the hotel scuffle," Edward said with a smirk of self-gratification and warmness. My mind blanked out for a second and I stared at him, blinking, until it rebooted. He knew I was an agent all along and he let me follow him around for countless months at risk of his own safety.

"Damn," was all I could say for a second then, "Wow I suck at this spy shit don't I?"

That made Edward laugh, a rare and musical sound that always made me laugh loud and obnoxiously in response.

"You're fine. I can't blame you for being fooled, matching wits with me is no small feat," Edward said joking.

"Well I did keep my true identity from you for six months. My real name is Jasper. Jasper Hale," I said, holding out my hand in a handshake. It was also my surrender. Edward had clearly won this game and I had no reserves about it. I would be second to him as long as I got to stand so close.

"Jasper," He said, trying it out on his tongue. "Yes that is much more fitting," he grabbed my hand and shook it before pulling me into a soft kiss.

"Look, Edward, I wanted to tell you this because my Company is probably going to come after me. My boss said that if I don't get that envelope then I'll die. I'm no match for them and their bullet jockeys. I just didn't want something to happen to me and you would never know my real name," I said. Edward pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me securely.

"I'll protect you," he murmured in a voice soft and perfect. I felt as though if I stood with him in his kitchen forever then one day we would just turn to stone and never have to be parted. "But Jasper, we can't be together as long as you work for the Company and I work for the CIA, we have to figure out something," Edward said, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I know. Look they were going to fire me anyway. If I tell my boss that I failed then maybe we can work something out," I said with absolutely no actual belief that said plan would work. But I would never ask Edward to give up the CIA for me. I knew that an agent was his identity. Edward did not exist without Agent Cullen. As for me, the life was never really my choice. This life just fell on me one day and I never fought it because I never knew I would have to escape it.

Edward took my face in his hands and I knew what he would say before he said it. But it didn't make the words any less impactful. "I love you," he said. I felt the words reverberate in my core and I had no doubt he meant it. The feeling and the connection we had could be no less than love for all it was worth. Love born of hatred and a love we both shared.

"I love you too," I said and crashed our lips together. (A/N insert lemon here ;p)

I woke up the next day when Edward's alarm went off. I was aware of the warm body next to me and the pale dawn light all around us, but I was not present. Some part of me was hovering over us, not wanting to believe that this might be the first day and the last day of Edward and my life together as true lovers.

I did not want all this to end before it had even begun.

**Okay what did you think? I'd really like to know. The more reviews the quicker the update, as seen by me getting this baby out in less than a week. In reality next chapter will probably be the last one and it's gonna be epic. I'm excited! **

**Give me your guess as to how it ends and I might include it as an alternate ending once the story is over. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~(***)~Clarity**


	7. The Last Date with Agent Tantalizer

**Thank you guys so much for all your support and reviews. A common suggestion occurred in the reviews though: Happy Ending. T.T Que aburrido. But I might oblige you. Might. **

**I do not own Twilight. Since the whole vampire baby thing I'm not sure I would want to…okay lies.**

**Look up the chapter song if you haven't heard it before. It was my entire inspiration for this story. It's called Kissing You Goodbye by The Used.**

**##########################Edward POV#################################**

"_Leave me with your complications. Take your life you feel like taking mine, meeting god we stand in line. Not alone…No. Where'd it go? I'm not leaving, not going. I'm not kissing you goodbye. On my own I'm nothing, just bleeding. I'm not kissing you goodbye." –The Used._

I watched him leave in a black car, driven by an anonymous woman in a red jacket, and was ready to follow close behind. There was no way that I was about to sit back and let Jasper take on the entire company by himself. I called in Jake and a response squat, letting them know that I'd be infiltrating the Company headquarters. With any luck they were already standing by, in addition to the moles we'd planted inside.

Jake pulled up in his van and I attempted on closing my shirt over the bullet-proof vest with little luck. I was out the door with the damn thing halfway off when Riley decides to show up at the absolute worst possible time. He was walking up the stairs at the same time I was speeding down them and I ended up running headfirst into him. I grabbed the guy's shirt before he could fall down four flights of metal stairs and did a spin as to place him and keep going.

The sad thing was, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Good Morning Edward," he called, no this certainly was not the first time. He wasn't even phased any more. I looked back to say good morning, taking my eyes off what was in front of me for one second, and ended up going ass over teakettle down the stairs. If this was an omen as to how the whole operation was going to be then I was certainly getting a little nervous.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Edward," Riley said, running down to help me. I got up after tucking and rolling, not without bruises, and sprinted toward the door. I didn't have time to lose.

"It's fine, I'm late for work. See ya," I yelled, waving an arm over my head. I didn't even look back as I exited the revolving door and jumped into the truck with Jake.

Jake said nothing as I pulled my guns out of the console and put them in the holsters. He'd already been briefed on the situation but there was a sort of amused accusation in his eyes. I didn't know what it meant though. It was true that the plan had always been for me to infiltrate the Company one way or another, but it was admittedly unlike me to act so brazenly and out of the blue as to call a raid only hours before hand. I hoped I wouldn't get too much heat for it later.

We pulled into a huge parking structure, deserted with exception of a few expensive black cars. Jake started putting together his computers and I clipped on my microphones and video feeds.

"Cullen on scene," I said into my watch mic. More to test it than anything.

"I've got you on feed," was Jake's response,

"Rodger," Was one of the unnamed infantry members,

"What the fuck?" and that was Jasper. But it did not come from my earpiece. I spun around and there was Jasper, his golden halo of curls once again crowning him. Agent Tantalizer was returned. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come Edward. It's too dangerous." He warned, he grabbed my elbow but I stood firm.

"I'm leading the raid. We were going to do this anyway, Jasper. You quit the company, right?" I asked, searching his blue eyes for answers.

"I was never an official part of it to begin with. I never signed the contract," he replied. "But it's not like those fuckers know the difference. They're after me. Hardcore. I mean they really want me dead. I gotta get out of here," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Red team, commence the raid. I need to escort a civilian. Blue team, capture the director and take him into custody," I commanded into the watch mic. I got a positive response from the teams and a negative one from Jasper.

"No. I won't put you in danger," Jasper said, pushing me toward the truck.

"Good, I'm putting myself in danger. Now let's get out of here. I'll call headquarters. I'll just tell them you were a protected witness and your identity was in danger. They really have no idea who you are, Jasper. They only know you as Hawthorne," I said, almost pleading with him now. He sighed after a moment and gave up. He let me pull him into one of the black cars sitting foolishly unlocked in the structure.

I drove fast. Ironically I ended up grabbing a Ferrari, time to test Jasper's theory for the best getaway car.

At first the car served us well, it took to the ramps with little resistance and vaulted over speed bumps with graceful landings. But just as we were about to make it to the top floor of the parking structure and out onto the street the engine turned off. I jiggled the keys to no avail, the thing wouldn't turn back on. I swore and punched the steering wheel. That didn't help either.

Jasper and I both pulled a gun, standing back to back. I scanned the shadows, I saw someone there behind a pillar but it was impossible to see who it was.

"Jake what's the status?" I asked softly.

"Red team is in, we've taken thirty guys out so far. No sign of the director and it seems like they've started a manhunt for Hawthorne," he replied over the scratchy feed.

"Thanks Jake. I've got Jasper but the car's not working. We've got company down here," I said. I heard him typing on the computer frantically.

"Sorry I don't have bugs on anyone up there with you," he replied.

"Okay we're gonna make a run for it. I'll check in with HQ once we're out," I told him and the line went quiet except for his speedy typing. Jasper looked at me with a determined, steely stare that I'd not seen for months, and nodded.

"Show yourself," he yelled into the darkness. We both pointed our guns at the dark silhouette in the corner. The person came walking forward and then the shadow split into two people. In the harsh light of the structure the forms looked almost demonic but familiar. All too familiar.

"Alice?" I said in disbelief.

"Greene?" Jasper said with an identical tone, " What are you doing?" he was staring at the gun she had set at his head.

"Hello Edward, Jasper," she smiled.

"I can't believe this," I said begrudgingly. I couldn't believe after all the time I'd known Alice, perky, stupid Alice that I hadn't known she was only acting.

"Oh believe it Eddie. Seems the infamous Agent Cullen isn't all he's cracked up to be. And you, _Hawthorne_, are a traitor. You've gotta be taken out. Cullen too, for good measure," she cocked the gun theatrically.

"Whose your partner? Eric?" Jasper asked in a mocking tone.

"As if," came the voice I'd heard not hours ago. Riley stepped forward with a triumphant look on his face. He looked just as innocent as always, though. "Well Edward, it is quite a shame we had to see each other under these circumstances. You know I probably wouldn't be here if you'd not rejected me so many times," he said, rolling his eyes in mock regret.

"We don't have to do this," I reasoned, "no one else has to die. Not me, not Jasper, and neither of you," I said as persuasively as possible.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The CIA is raiding and killing most of our staff as we speak. Of course you already knew that. And Jasper is a dirty traitor, he must be killed," Alice replied. She raised the gun back up to Jasper's head and Riley raised his to mine.

"Palms to heaven, love," Riley said. The next thing I heard was a bang but it didn't come from my right, and it certainly wasn't my own brain exploding. I turned my head and found that Riley had shot Alice right in the head. I ducked and came up under his arm, twisting the gun out of his grasp and knocking him down on the ground.

"Woa, take it easy, I'm on your side. I've been with the CIA this whole time Edward. They put me next to you to keep an eye on you," Riley admitted. I stared at him a minute, searching his eyes for some deeper lies but he seemed sincere. I held out a hand and pulled him off the pavement.

"I'm sorry, for everything," I said to Riley, shaking his hand.

"I forgive you for everything but my broken heart," he said halfway jokingly. I could tell the he was serious about that last part. "Here, this is the device Greene used to turn off the car," he said, throwing me a small black remote. I hit the yellow button in the middle and Ferrari roared back to life.

"Thanks Riley," I said. He nodded and ran back off down the stairs.

"Let's go," Jasper said, jumping into the driver's seat. I got in next to him and he took off like a bat out of hell. We breached the parking structure and made it back out onto the street. The motor purred, the tires squealed, horns honked and glass was shattered as we finally got back out. I was about to call headquarters when I saw the other three black cars pull behind us. I knew they weren't CIA vehicles when the passengers started shooting us with semi-automatics. All that we could do was duck as the rounds were emptied, and I turned and shot back what I had in my clip to little effect. I only got one guy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Jasper's POV^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The bastards just kept pumping the car full of iron. I could hardly focus on avoiding the ten ton semis when they had an AK 47 at my ass. Edward kept his cool though, he calmly turned and started shooting back. I automatically feared for his safety, despite the fact I knew he could handle himself just fine.

I heard him clip in a new magazine and go to town again. His breathing became loud but rhythmic as he tried to aim despite my sporadic swerving. Behind me I heard the telltale sounds of a car going out of control. I looked in the rearview to see a driver had been shot through the windshield, taking out another car with it. One of the cars actually exploded at it tumbled like a log sideways across the freeway. I winced at the mess and the dead innocents, but kept my focus on getting to the airport.

Now we only had one guy left on our tail. The one with the AK. They let out another round and I heard a loud "Fuck!" Come from Edward. He pulled himself back inside the car and cradled his arm to his chest.

"You okay?" I asked, damning the assholes to hell for hurting Edward.

"I'll be fine. I just can't move my arm," he said, gritting his teeth tightly. I could tell he was in pain but trying to suck it up.

"Do you need a hospital?" I asked. Stupid question, of course he did. But would he let me was the better question.

"No, just get to the airport. We've gotta get these guys off our asses," He said panting. I nodded and stepped on the gas, trying to dodge traffic and lose our tail.

We did end up getting ahead of the men chasing us far enough to where when we got out of the car, they were nowhere to be found. We ran into the airport, hoping to get ourselves lost in the crowds and lines. I pulled Edward up an escalator and led us to the nearest bathroom. If we were to get through security we had to look as though we hadn't just been in a high speed car chase. We washed our faced and patted down our hair, threw the guns in the garbage, and took off the defining suit jackets and bullet vests.

"Can you get us tickets?" I asked Edward. He smiled and pulled two out of his pocket.

"I thought ahead," of course he did.

We left the bathroom and tried to look inconspicuous. I spotted the two guys from the Company that were trailing us. I recognized them vaguely but didn't know exactly who they were. I knew they worked for Aro, that was all that mattered. One of them pointed up at Edward and I and they both started sprinting up the stairs.

Edward and I took off as well, now unarmed and unprotected. The two started firing shots off at us, using handguns now. I heard a woman scream and a baby start to cry. We pushed through throngs of people, ducking around every curve and corner we came across to throw them off. They kept on us though, and there were a great many close calls. The security soon stepped in, thankfully, and tackled one of the guys from behind, detaining him.

Finally, after a long chase all around the airport, relentless and damaging to property and civilians, the last guy went down. But not without taking Edward down with him. When I heard the footfalls die off behind me, I spun around and ran to his side.

Edward was laying down, clutching his side and heaving for breath.

"Shit, shit, shit," I said, pulling off my shirt to make a compress. My heart rate spiked impossibly higher. "Oh fuck, stay with me Edward. You're gonna be fine," I was mostly telling myself that. He coughed up blood and my stomach turned sour.

"Jasper," he said, spitting blood.

"Hey, don't talk right now. You've gotta reserve your strength," I said, choking back tears. Now was not the time to lose it.

"You know…I'm not going to…" he was cut off by a fit of panting. He winced in pain.

"Edward please, this can't happen. It just can't," I pleaded. I kept back the tears only barely.

"I'd rather go…protecting you," he said, his eyes starting to flutter.

"Don't you dare Edward Cullen, I love you. You're the only one I've ever loved like this, oh god," I pulled his head into my lap, wiping the blood off his chin.

He could hardly breathe, only in shallow, broken breaths as he said, "Stay…here," and then his eyes fell back into his head.

I didn't stay much longer. I brushed his eyes closed, tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him one last time. Then I got up and carefully escaped. The place was filling with police and paramedics. But I needed to get away. If I stayed then I'd be questioned and then arrested and then I'd rot in jail.

I got back into the Ferrari and drove. I did not stop for hours. My eyes were dry, my hands were numb, and my mind was blank besides the echoing of his last words in my head. Stay here. He was giving me no choice. I couldn't follow him.

I recalled the conversation we'd had about suicide after a news report. I felt happy for the person, beyond all moral concerns, because they'd gotten their way in the end. They chose how they died. But Edward had other ideas.

"_I understand being in pain, I understand being depressed and even self masochism. But I have no respect for people who off themselves," Edward said, crossing his arms._

"_That's not fair. If they have no other way out," I argued._

"_Who says they need a way out? Suicide is the easy way, for quitters who can't push past long enough to see things get better," _

Stay here. It meant stay alive. Don't follow him. Bastard. He knew I would never disrespect his dying wish, knowing how he felt about suicide. In those moments all I wanted was to be with him, I didn't care. My life ended with him.

**Okay, don't worry. The story is not over. There will be another chapter. You'll see okay! Don't flame me yet! This is just a little…plot twist. ;) Let me know what you think. I cried writing this X) I hope it didn't ruin the story for you guys. **

**Thanks for reading. Next chap will be up soon. **


	8. Loving Him

**Woah guys, you didn't like my little cliffy too much then? X) I'm just evil like that, ya know. I'll fix it, don't get your panties in a bunch. I don't want to be assaulted by cyber armies.**

**Chapter Song: Pushing Daisies by The Darwin Project (I've only been able to find this song on their album, not youtube or anything)**

**Jasper POV**

"_Sitting alone and I'm thinking about you, all the time you're on my mind. All by myself, hey I'm dreaming about you cause all I've got is time. Since you left me, I'm going crazy, had a mental breakdown, I wanna push daisies" –The Darwin Project_

The days were long. Most of them I spent alone on an empty rock cliff looking out over the Atlantic. The ocean reminded me of Edward. Everything reminded me of Edward.

Some days I wanted to remember him, other days I just wanted to forget. Most days I had this swelling pain deep and profound, killing my heart as slowly as the sand fell out of my life's hourglass. I was counting the minutes until all the sand spiraled to the bottom. But some days I was just numb.

The numbness I did not mind so much. Those days I was stable, I got things done. I cleaned up my room at the small motel, I made myself eat. Every meal I compared to Edward's cooking ended up tasting like ashes, though. Those numb days I could almost pretend that I was okay, that I didn't feel like a ghost. That I didn't hate myself for letting the love of my life drown on his own blood in an airport, shot by the company that hired me.

No I did not hate myself on those numb days. Only on every other day besides.

Days faded to weeks, weeks to months, but the time did not register with me. I moved from town to town, place to place on whatever my bank account held for me. I stayed in small motels and tried to entertain my mind with memories or else find something to distract me from them. I missed Edward. I missed him and it hurt. If I was gutted with an ice cream-scooper it would have hurt less. Sometimes I put the gun to my head, praying that Edward would forgive me. But I never pulled the trigger. Maybe I was chicken, but something inside of me told me not to give in just yet. I liked to think it was Edward watching over me.

I found myself somewhere in New Mexico three months after Edward's death. I decided to finally settle down there for a while instead of drifting far and wide. I figured that if the CIA hadn't caught up with me now, with all of my jumping around I was probably safe. It would be nice to take another worry off my shoulders. On top of everything I didn't need to go to jail.

One day I was sitting on the balcony of my small apartment, looking out into the desert when I heard a car door slam. There was a small parking lot at the back of the complex but no one ever used it because the windows would get sand-pitted more often than not. Curious, I looked down into the street below to see who had made a bad choice and decide whether or not to warn them about the sand storms. A small shot of electricity jolted through my spine when I caught a glance at red, unruly locks. But I quickly killed that tiny hope.

I often saw people that I at first thought were Edward but turned out to be someone else, or even just a hallucination. I got punched in the face for running up to a guy, in retrospect that was obviously straight, and hugging him from behind. I learned to ignore that false hope, but that didn't mean the hope didn't still exist.

I sat back in my lawn chair and brooded quietly as the sun sank. Another beer and I'd be able to sleep. My eyes felt heavy and started to close but a knock at the door snatched me out of my haze. I got up slowly, and stumbled through my drunkenness. The person knocked again and I rolled my eyes insolently.

"Yeah yeah I'm comin," I said, knocking over a chair on my way over. I left it where it was.

I opened the door and my breath left me. Edward was standing there, in all his shining glory. I felt a grand moment of euphoria until reality came crashing back down on me. I'd had this dream before. Every time I woke up it was the same, I had passed out on the lawn chair and Edward wasn't really there at all. Only folded sheets and empty beer bottles were there to greet me from where I could see the next morning.

But even though I was only dreaming, and I knew the pain and the emptiness that would greet me in the morning, I still wouldn't pass up a chance to talk to Edward again. Dream Edward and I had a lot of conversations. Sometimes I pretended it was actually him, entering my head from some world far beyond.

The look on Dream Edward's face was different this time though. He looked perplexed, worried, and embarrassed. Usually he greeted me with a shining smile and that one-sided chuckle.

"Edward," I said, putting my arms around him. As usual, he wound his arms around my chest and pulled me as close to me as he could. I felt him breathing, and his heart beat just like that last day together. But I felt tears on my cheek. And they weren't mine. In all the time I'd known Edward, I'd never seen him cry. It only proved I was dreaming.

"Jasper," he gasped. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder.

"Edward I missed you, where've you been?" I asked the figment. It had been a few days since I'd last dreamed of him like this.

"You don't remember what happened?" He asked, looking at me.

"Of course I do. Never mind," I said with a sigh. I pulled him wordlessly onto the neat bed with me and coerced him to hold me in a way he never did while he was alive. "This is how it should have been," I said quietly. A few rogue tears pushed past the welt in my throat. Edward got up and hovered over me, wiping them away with his thumb gently. He placed his lips on mine and the heat felt as real as that first day. The light from the sunset was filling his hair and making it glimmer slightly. He looked heavenly. I couldn't decide if that was a bad thing.

"Jasper I'm so sorry its taken me this long to get here," He said regretfully. I smiled despite the pain and longing and put a hand to his face.

"It's okay, you're here now," I said, pulling him down to me. My favorite part of the dream came next. Without a misstep the dream would replay mine a Edward's first time. I couldn't help the influx of lust that overtook me with his kiss.

**(X/ Here goes nothing. Lemon for the yaoi lovers. If it's bad I'm incredibly sorry. I have a habit of being a bit of a cock block…)**

I pulled Edward down on top of me as our kissing became frantic. I felt his tongue searching my mouth and our tongues found themselves in a familiar dance. His entire body pressed against mine, the weight and the warmth was all too real as I snaked my hand into his hair. I gripped tightly, and on queue Edward tilted his head back just far enough. I couldn't help myself as my tongue followed the perfect line of his jaw all the way to his ear. The smooth skin there was heaven paired with his natural scent. I heard his breath catch as I dipped my tongue into the crevices of his ear and sucked on the lobe underneath. Gently sucking on the skin around his neck and shoulder I delighted in the small gasps he made.

I took the opportunity to flip us over and straddle Edward. I was pleased to find that he was enjoying this as much as I was. I wouldn't have expected anything different from the hallucination anyway.

Pulling at the white buttons of the shirt I followed my shaking hands with my mouth. I slowly memorized every curve of his collarbone and pecks. I reached a perfect pink nipple and flicked out my tongue making Edward buck up into me in response. I smirked triumphantly and took one, then the other, into my mouth, swirling around with my tongue. I took my hands and trailed them up the length of his torso, every bit of musculature as beautiful and perfect as possible, then back down to his belt. He looked at me with glazed and loving eyes and I started my work.

I pulled down his pants and boxers, belt and all, in one fell swoop revealing Edward in all his perfection. Not wasting any time I grabbed his firm cock and licked the head slowly and as seductively as possible, never missing eye contact.

"Fuck," he said through his teeth. With that I plunged down as far as I could, bobbing my head mechanically. I felt hands reach into my hair and tangle themselves there. His hips started to meet the bounce of my mouth as his fingers gripped tighter. I sucked as hard as I could, resisting the gag as his dick hit the back of my throat over and over. "Oh god, Jasper, fuck," his words became broken and frantic so I decided to be quick. I released him with a pop and whipped my shirt off my head, taking a break to insert my tongue back into Edward's mouth. His own hands slid down to my pants and jerked them off hardly before I could even notice.

Edward switched places with me again, placing kisses along my shoulders and neck and even my arms. He pulled my hands above my head and laced our fingers as he continued his ministrations on my body. I felt heat flare up everywhere his mouth went and I was getting impatient. I almost sighed in relief as he pulled the lube out of the drawer.

I heard the cap shut from behind my closed eyes and felt as two slick fingers slowly pushed past the muscle. There was a burning not usually included in my pleasant dream but I ignored it as he pushed the fingers in all the way and started to stretch me out. Soon enough I was fully prepared and aching with need.

"Edward, I need you," I whispered. He hardly needed to be told twice. The fingers were replaced with something much larger as he slowly pushed his way in. I felt a wonderful fullness and a wave of pleasure come over me. We shared a distracted kiss as he started to move, slowly at first, but soon picked up the pace. There was a sharp slap as he slammed into me over and over. I dug my nails into his back when a tremendous pleasure overtook me and I arched back into him, meeting his thrusts evenly. The building feeling increased and I was left a mess of half-concious profanities. I got lost in his face and the rhythm.

"Ah…Jasper, I can't…I'm, gonna." With out even finishing his sentence I felt a warm gush inside of me as he came. I was right after and released with an intensity I'd never felt before.

We both collapsed, sweaty, breathing hard. I looked at him and to my surprise our eyes met. He pulled me into him and I fell asleep, trying not to think about tomorrow and all the disappointment it would bring.

…

I woke up to a dry heat and a warm breeze. The room smelled like sweat and booze, nothing unusual. I did not open my eyes yet but sighed, knowing I would have to get out of bed for another day of life. I couldn't help but smile, though, remembering my dream from the night before. I rolled over in bed and my flopping arm came in contact with some sort of object.

"Ouch," came a voice. I startled awake and jumped out of bed. Naked. Then when the person turned over I had to rub my eyes in disbelief.

Edward was laying in my bed.

"Well good morning to you too," he mumbled, rubbing the huge red mark I'd left on his chest. I was speechless for an indeterminable amount of time until I could wrap my head around things.

It wasn't a dream…

"Edward, you're alive?" I asked in disbelief. He sat up in bed, the sheet falling low on his hips.

"Yes…I thought we already established this," he said, looking at me with his eyebrows knitted in an Edward way.

"I…but I thought…the dream…" I was mixed up and utterly astonished.

"Jasper, I just got out of the hospital," Edward said, pointing at a bullet scar in his chest. "I've been looking for you for about two weeks now, god knows you move around a lot," He said, looking at me as though wondering if I needed a mental facility.

"You mean…you didn't die at all?" I asked stupidly. Edward shook his head with a small smile on his lips. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back in bed.

"No, love. Remember at the airport, how all those ambulanced pulled up and you booked it like a bat out of hell?" He asked, I nodded silently. Suddenly the thought occurred to me that "Stay here" Probably meant stay in Seattle or even the Airport. I mentally kicked myself for my stupidity.

"Well according to the EMTs I was dead for almost a minute, but they shocked me back to life. The bullet did damage to my lungs, but just a small part of one. It took a long time to recover though. Then I set off to track you down. I discerned that you would be hiding from the CIA so I started following the paper trail all the way from Seattle to New Mexico. You really should be less careless with your credit card receipts," He said with a chuckle. An odd feeling of relief and dread washed over me and for a minute I just held him, shaking and crying.

"I thought I lost you forever, I've been thinking all this time you were dead," I said. Edward just hung onto me, whispering apologies and quiet murmurs until I calmed down.

"Jasper, I promise I won't hurt you like this again," Edward said. I looked at him and I knew he meant it. I also knew it was a promise he couldn't keep being a spy. He would be in danger every day. But there was no Edward without Agent Cullen. So I would go on, worrying every day. I knew that I would dread every doorbell ring and ever phone call thinking it was the CIA's mortician. But I would continue as long as he was alive. I would be thinking of him, and loving him. Even in death.

The End

**And there you have it. I may do a sequel that covers some of their spy adventures but as for the original plot, this is the finale. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, who took the time to give me encouragement and praise and help. **

**Please let me know what you think of the chapter and the story as a whole, and if I should make a sequel. **

**Blessed be,**

**~(***)~Clarity**


End file.
